Una mentira muy real
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Kurapica tiene el objetivo de vengarse del Genei Ryodan y recuperar los ojos de su tribu, así conoce a Lin una alegre chica con un pasado trágico que puede hacer que su vida cambie. Lin es la única persona que le queda, pero él aún no lo sabe...
1. Una amiga muy especial

**Mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter, tenía al idea hace mucho tiempo, ahora la plasmo.**

**Espero que lo lean y les guste.**

**Por favor, dejen comentarios.**

Kurapica estaba muy pensativo, le encantaba la idea de vengarse del Genei Ryodan pero ¿tenía que hacerlo?, ¿en verdad era necesario?, ¿no estaba contento con solo recuperar los ojos de su tribu?... Algo no estaba bien, comenzaba a arrepentirse pero no se lo podía permitir, era algo que se había propuesto y tenía que hacerlo... y si, tal vez...

"No!! –dijo el rubio en voz alta, varias personas lo miraron y rieron después, esto hizo que volviera a ocupar su posición anterior, frente a una mesa, completamente solo- no, tengo que vengarme de ellos, aplastar a la araña... después de todo ellos me dejaron solo en este mundo... por su culpa mi gente fue masacrada, no puedo permitir que todo quede así..."

"Hola, Kurapica –dijo una voz de mujer, riendo armoniosamente"

"¿Quién eres tú y cómo sabes mi nombre? –cuestionó volteando hacia la voz, era una chica rubia, cabello hasta la cintura sujetado con un listón negro, esbelta figura, ojos azules, llevaba una falda y una blusa no muy ajustada, botas y unos guantes, era una mujer muy atractiva..."

"Soy tu amiga –y sonrió"

"Yo no tengo amigos –se levantó, pero la rubia le detuvo"

"Claro que tienes, yo soy una amiga, me llamo Lin... no creo que no me reconozcas... nos conocimos hace algunos años... tal vez haya cambiado un poco pero no es para tanto, somos iguales..."

"No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de quien puedas ser, tal vez me estás confundiendo con alguien más... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Lo sé porque te he estado buscando..."

"¿Buscándome?"

"Si, tu y yo tenemos algo en común... tal vez tengas razón, es posible que no sepas de mi existencia... pero te pido que me des una oportunidad, podemos encontrar nuestro destino juntos..."

"Esta bien... Lin... pero no te metas en mis asuntos... **-¿por qué accedí tan rápido?** Se preguntó Kurapica"

"De acuerdo, aunque por eso no deberías de preocuparte, sé todo lo que tengo que saber ti... hasta lo que oculta tu corazón..."

"¿Qué sabes? –con cara de sorpresa y asombro"

"Sé sobre tu venganza contra el Genei Ryodan..."

"¿Cómo... lo sabes? –en estado de shock"

"Yo también tengo mis secretos –y se alejo del rubio, salió del lugar y se dispuso a encontrar algo divertido, pero una blanca mano con unas cadenas rodeando los dedos la detuvo"

"Bonitas cadenas, Kurapica"

"Dime cómo lo sabes"

"No"

"Dímelo!!!!"

"No..."

"Te voy a..."

"¿Matar? Hazlo"

"No... olvídalo –bajó la cabeza, su expresión se tornó triste"

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal –colocó una mano en el rostro de Kurapica, este se sonrojó- creo que no lo sabes... pero yo soy..."

"No digas nada... no quiero saber quién eres "

"Pero... –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un teléfono"

"Es para mi –dijo el rubio alejándose unos metros de la chica y respondiendo a la llamada que tenía..."

Lin se alejó del lugar... caminó un poco y llegó a un parque, era muy pequeño y estaba completamente vacío, eso era algo que le agradaba... "_la soledad es hermosa"_... pero ahora no estaba sola, ahora lo tenía a él... aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar, o no se hubiera dado cuenta aún...

Ya nada importaba, solo esa maldita venganza...

"Este... no es mi verdadero nombre... ahora lo veo todo claro, es solo la luz, no hay oscuridad...

_Corro hacia mi hermano... Kouta!! No te vayas!! No me dejes sola... sola... ya no quiero estar así... te quiero a mi lado... Madre!! Padre!! No... no se vayan..._

_¿Por qué lloro? Ya esto pasó... ya no los volveré a ver... nunca mas... No volveré a jugar con mi hermano, ni a caminar por la aldea en las tardes, ni a oír sus gritos, sus enojos o sus llantos... nunca más voy a poder besar a mi madre, ya no podré ayudarle en la cocina... mi padre no me a reprender nunca más... _

_Quiero verlos solo una vez... quiero una oportunidad... debí haber muerto con ellos... pero dieron su vida por mí... yo no valgo nada, soy solo un punto más... debí haber muerto... pero sigo aquí..." _

"Lin... despierta –susurró Kurapica a la chica rubia que dormitaba en la banca del parque"

"¿Qué... pasó? –dijo la rubia despertando, tenía los ojos llorosos"

"Eso te debo preguntar yo"

"Lo siento... ¿por qué me buscaste?"

"No lo sé –admitió el rubio con un tono muy suave y amable"

"Vaya, ahora dudas –dijo Lin riendo y levantándose- creo que me quedé dormida, estaba muy cansada"

"Eres una chica muy extraña"

"Claro que no... vamos a comer algo –y tomó a Kurapica de la mano"

"Está bien –un poco sonrojado- pero... ¿tienes que tomarme la mano?"

"Pues... –se sonrojó- si no quieres"

"Muy bien, no hay problema"

"Entonces vamos!! –gritó y comenzó a caminar, el rubio se limitaba a seguirla, después de todo, la chica le era muy familiar"

Caminaron de la mano por varias calles... a simple vista, eran una pareja muy normal... nada fuera de lo común, dos lindos chicos rubios y jóvenes tomados de las manos, recorriendo las calles en busca de algo...

Llegaron a un establecimiento de comida y pidieron algo... demoraron poco... aunque les hubiera gustado un poco mas... a veces el tiempo no es suficiente... la vida es demasiado corta... y aún así...

El teléfono de Kurapica volvió a sonar, justo cuando Lin iba a decirle algo importante, todo el camino había estado tomando el valor para confesarle la verdad al rubio... pero tenía que sonar el teléfono...

"Justo ahora, maldición... esto es obra del destino... ¿por qué insiste en hacerme sufrir?..."

Kurapica volvió a alejarse... al parecer eran cosas muy importantes... asuntos de negocios... o tal vez un poco de información...

"¿Quién llamará tan seguido?... esto comienza a aburrirme... pero necesito estar con él... es igual que yo, somos iguales..."

La llamada terminó y el rubio se acercó lentamente a Lin... sin decir palabra alguna... Lin no lo conocía, era el primer día que estaban juntos, pero sentía algo muy cálido a su lado... aunque el rubio tenía una expresión muy fría, ella podía sentir algo muy cálido en su corazón...

Kurapica comenzó a caminar... por inercia Lin lo siguió... nadie dijo nada... es esos momentos las palabras sobraban... era muy mala idea tratar de hablar, solo terminaría peleando... después de todo, no eran nada... solo unos simples desconocidos...

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo -por lo menos desde la perspectiva de Lin- por varios minutos... y por fin llegaron... la chica estaba un poco desconcertada... pero siguió a lado del rubio...

**Este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor, dejen review, me harían muy feliz. **

**Hasta la próxima actualización... **


	2. Conociéndote

Mucho tiempo después traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste, porque a partir de aquí se descubren cosas interesantes.

Capítulo 2. **Conociéndote **

El lugar parecía un almacén, un lugar abandonado. La mayor parte del edificio estaba cubierto por las penumbras. En efecto era un lugar abandonado, hacía tiempo que nadie habitaba allí y las únicas personas que pasaban eran bandidos.

Lin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, tenía un mal presentimiento del lugar, era demasiado tétrico, sombrío y misterioso. El peligro acechaba por todas partes.

- Quédate aquí –ordeno Kurapica en voz baja

- Pero... no quiero estar sola en medio de la nada

- Lo siento, no te puedo llevar. Además voy a regresar rápido.

- Kurapica, no quiero. ¿Es un asunto tan privado?

- No es eso. No te conozco, no se si pueda confiar en ti

- Créeme, soy tu amiga, jamás haría algo que te afectara. Por favor Kurapica, llévame contigo. Tengo mucho miedo

No hay que temer

- Si lo hay, el peligro acecha. No quiero volver a pensar en el pasado

Kurapica la miró. Sus ojos azules demostraban algo que ninguna palabra podría haber dicho. Sus labios temblaban con delicadeza y, por primera vez, le pareció que esa chica le podría ayudar en algo.

- Lin... esta bien, puedes venir. Pero todo lo que veas es un secreto y no preguntes nada.

- ¡¡Lo sabía!! –gritó la chica rubia

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No, nada –y bajó la voz- vamos

- Bien, sígueme –la chica tomó de la mano a Kurapica. Después de todo no se sentía tan mal, se podía acostumbrar a ella.

Caminaron por oscuros pasillos, subieron varias escaleras y por fin llegaron al lugar, a una pequeña habitación, oscura y lúgubre.

Lin no pudo soltar a Kurapica, tenía miedo.

Kurapica miró alrededor un par de veces. Nada. Volteó hacia atrás. Nadie. No era posible que el hombre que le había citado hubiera llegado tarde. Hacía solo algunos días que se lo había visto, era una oferta que no podía dejar pasar... recibir la información de los miembros del Genei Ryodan, eso era algo muy útil en su actual situación. Había solicitado el empleo en la familia Nostrade solo para poder tomar venganza. Ahora todo iba saliendo a la perfección.

- Hola, querido Kurapica – dijo una voz que venía de la puerta en la que momentos antes habían estado parados, tenía un acento muy peculiar- veo que ya conseguiste acompañante

- Hisoka, si vas a decirme lo que sabes, dilo ahora –ordenó el rubio fríamente. Lin aún no lo había soltado, estaba tras él.

- Oui, Kurapica. No te preocupes, me gusta hacer las cosas con calma –y rió

- Tengo trabajo, necesito que hables rápido

- Nunca pensé que Ubog sería capturado por ustedes

- No tengo tu tiempo

- Oui, Oui, ya entendí. Si quieres que sigamos con el trato, tu también tienes que ayudarme

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero pelear con el líder, no lo debes matar

- Bien... lo intentaré. Creo que eso era todo

- Lamentablemente si, no conozco las habilidades de los demás miembros.

- Es una lástima –suena su teléfono- Si, aquí Kurapica... Zenritsu¿qué pasa ahora?... bien, voy para allá...

- Es una pena que te tengas que marchar tan rápido. Tu decides.

- Mañana, a la misma hora. No llegues tarde –Lin solo miraba, parecía haber visto a ese hombre antes

- Oui. Au revoir mademoiselle.

Kurapica salió rápidamente del lugar sin prestar mas atención a Hisoka. Lin había soltado su mano y caminaba tras él pensando en ese extraño sujeto, le había parecido muy familiar. Si el rubio no le hubiera prohibido hacerle preguntas... necesitaba saber quién era. Y solo había una forma de conseguirlo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la casa Nostrade. Zenritusu me dijo que Ubog escapó, lo ayudaron otros miembros del Ryodan.

- ¿No había alguien vigilándolo?

- Si. Al parecer asesinaron a Dark Soul.

- No lo dudo del Genei Ryodan. En realidad son muy fuertes.

- Lo sé –el rubio apretó los puños y sintió sus preciadas cadenas-. Tienes que quedarte en un lugar seguro.

- Voy a ir contigo, ese es el lugar mas seguro.

- Iré en busca de la araña, no debes permanecer a mi lado

- No me importa. Necesito estar junto a ti.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contradecir a la chica, llegaron al hotel. Kurapica entró corriendo. Lin prefirió quedarse afuera, lo esperaría, porque algo le decía que el chico pretendía luchar contra un miembro de la araña. Ella quería protegerlo.

Cruzó la calle y se sentó en una jardinera. Comenzó a analizar los hechos, empezando por ese hombre, Hisoka. Por lo que había escuchado, él estaba ayudando a Kurapica con el único propósito de luchar contra el líder de la araña. Kuroro Lucifer.

"Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Kuroro. Creo que esta vez será divertido." 

El rubio salió del hotel y miró a Lin. Vaciló unos minutos y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Quédate aquí

- Si vas tras Ubog, tengo que ir contigo

- No seas tonta, puedes morir. Los miembro del Ryodan son muy fuertes y él no va a tener compasión de ti.

- Conozco la fuerza del Ryodan... y sus debilidades

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Soy mas fuerte de lo que piensas.

- ¿Sabes que es esto? –cuestionó mostrando su licencia de cazador

- Eres cazador, que sorpresa –metió la mano en un bolsillo de su falda-. Yo también lo soy –agregó mostrando su licencia-. Tenemos mucho en común

- Entonces sabes usar nen.

- Claro

- ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

- Al principio control. Cuando entro en una batalla difícil llego a controlar todos los estilos, es decir, especialización. –al decir eso sonrió complacida

- Entonces si tenemos mucho en común –murmuró el rubio contemplando a Lin

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que puedo hacer?

- No

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- No me interesa, es todo.

- Como gustes. ¡Vamos ya! Estoy segura de que Ubog te busca. Además no puedes decirme que no

- Como quieras. Vamos

-

Lin contemplaba la batalla. Kurapica había decidido que él debía hacerlo solo y ella no objetó nada. Al parecer Ubog la había reconocido, aunque primero quería acabar con "el bastardo de la cadena". Si le parecía que el rubio estaba en problemas, ella entraría en acción; aunque estaba manejando muy bien el asunto. Los movimientos del kuruta eran rápidos y ágiles. Sus golpes eran fuertes, aún para Ubog.

¿Podría el rubio matar a Ubog? Y si lo hacía¿podría llevar esa carga tan pesada? Pero ella le quería ayudar, y por lo tanto, sufriría lo mismo que él.

Cuando el kuruta recibió un golpe que lastimó su brazo, la chica estuvo a punto de entrar en combate. Sin embargo, vió un ojo rojo; no cabía la menor duda, eran iguales. Y después de curar su brazo, le reveló a Ubog el secreto de su nen y sus ojos rojos, así como la relación entre ellos. Tiempo después ella solo pudo apreciar como la cadena se clavaba en el pecho del gigante, el rubio le susurraba algo y en el momento que el otro respondió cayó. Parecía que la cadena le hubiera roto el corazón. Realmente impresionante. Se dirigió hacia él, al parecer no se sentía bien después de haber matado a alguien.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó tocando su hombro, ya que él estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Al no recibir respuesta se arrodilló junto a él-. Confío en que ya estás listo para matar, no debes sentirte mal

- Nunca... nunca pensé que sintiera esto

- No pasa nada, se que eres fuerte –tomó la mano del rubio- Eres un kuruta, al igual que yo. Y ambos buscamos vengarnos del Ryodan, pero¿no crees que con esto ya es suficiente?

- Quiero aplastar a la araña. No importa lo que me cueste

- Kurapica... ¿y si te cuesta la vida?

- No importa –respondió con frialdad

- No digas eso –acarició su rostro-. Creí que estaba sola, pero supe de ti. Ahora no quiero que te pase nada, y voy a protegerte. Aunque tenga que matar a Kuroro para lograrlo.

- El líder de la araña –Lin asintió con la cabeza-. Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Siento que nos conocemos hace mucho. Creo que eso se llama amor...

El viento se llevó las palabras del kuruta. Segundos después se levantó y comenzó a enterrar al gigante. Al terminar se alejó del lugar. No volteó hacia la chica, pero ella sabía que todo eso les llevaría a algo mejor. Ahora él necesitaba pensar y estar solo...

_Continuará._

Espero sus comentarios, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.


End file.
